Payudara Ini Milikku
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Naruto tak habis pikir dengan Hinata yang melarang untuk menghisap payudaranya. Hinata mengatakan bahwa akan ada yang cemburu. Tentu saja Naruto tak bisa menerima alasan konyol itu. Bukankah dia adalah suami Hinata? Lalu siapa yang berani cemburu pada payudara favorit Naruto?


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Payudara Ini Milikku milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Mature**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: NaruHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Romance**_ **,** _ **Family**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 **Payudara Ini Milikku**

 **...**

 _ **Happy**_ _ **Reading**_

…

Hinata menghela napas lelah saat melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang lagi-lagi telanjang bulat. Bayangan di depan cermin raksasa di toilet menyajikan kulitnya yang dihiasi ruam-ruam. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga terasa ngilu.

Ini bukanlah pertama kali untuknya dalam merasakan apa yang namanya bercinta. Well, selama tiga tahun menikah dengan seorang pria tampan bernama Naruto Uzumaki, dia merasakan SERAMNYA BERCINTA.

Biasanya orang mengatakan NIKMATNYA BERCINTA, tetapi untuk Hinata pengecualian. Dia tak bisa menyanggah kata-kata itu.

 _Heck_ , ini bukan sekedar tipu daya belaka. Bercinta dengan Naruto itu sangatlah menyeramkan. Bayangkan saja adegan bercinta selama enam jam _non_ - _stop_ disertai gaya-gaya bercinta yang mampu membuat Hinata merem melek tak karuan.

Memang kalau dipikir-pikir ini bukan sepenuhnya menjadi kesalahan Naruto. Tubuh Hinata kelewat bohai hingga sulit diabaikan oleh suaminya. Wajahnya manis dengan rona merah di pipi setiap hari, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya merah dan penuh, dagunya lancip, dan bentuk kepalanya bulat telur. Cantik, kan?

Oh ... dan jangan lupakan payudara Hinata yang montok, perut ratanya, pinggang rampingnya, pinggulnya yang seksi, bokongnya yang bahenol, dan betisnya yang kecil.

Dan satu lagi, siapa yang bisa menahan kulitnya yang menguar lavender, mulus, dan putih.

Nah, yang paling terakhir adalah surai indigonya yang lembut dan wangi.

 _No_!

Kalian saja pasti tak tahan!

 **KRIET**

Hinata tersentak kaget saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar. Seorang pria bersurai pirang dan kulit seksi kecoklatan, memasuki kamar mandi dengan seringaian lebar. Mata birunya tak lepas dari tubuh seksi Hinata yang telanjang bulat.

Hinata menutup kedua bongkahan payudaranya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menutup vaginanya yang memerah.

Bukannya sadar bahwa istrinya merasa terancam akan kedatangan Naruto, pria itu malah mengartikan bahwa sang istri sedang memasang _pose_ menggoda.

"Kau selalu tahu cara membangunkannya, sayang," desis Naruto dengan napas memburu.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya seraya mundur beberapa langkah. "T-tidak ... a-aku tak m-mau ..."

"Sssttt ..."desis Naruto lalu tersenyum kecil. "Sayang, kau seksi sekali." Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat Hinata berbalik dan menampakkan bokongnya yang montok serta memerah. Akh ... tanda merah itu dikarenakan tepukan Naruto yang gemas karena bokong kenyal Hinata tadi malam.

Dia mendekati Hinata lalu meraih bokongnya serta meremas sekuat tenaga. "Ughhh montok sekali," puji Naruto lalu menjilat bibir atasnya sendiri.

Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar lalu berlari menuju gorden yang menjadi pembatas antara _shower_ dan _bathtub_. Dia melingkari gorden itu di tubuhnya supaya sang suami tak menatapnya terlalu lama. "Naruto, aku lelah," gumam Hinata seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa. Aku tak pernah merasa puas, sayang. Aku mau lagi dan lagi," katanya lalu menarik paksa gorden yang menutupi Hinata.

Wanita itu tersentak kaget dan tak sengaja melepaskan gorden itu dari cengkeraman tangannya. "Naruto," pekiknya marah.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil lalu meraih pinggang ramping Hinata seraya meremasnya pelan. Dia menghirup aroma surai indigo Hinata yang wangi meskipun wanita itu belum menuntaskan ritual mandi paginya.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah saat suaminya memeluknya dengan posesif. Usahanya untuk berontak tak bisa mengendur karena dekapan erat Naruto.

Naruto mencium pipi Hinata sekilas. "Kumohon, beri aku pelayanan terhebatmu pagi ini," gumamnya lalu kembali mengecup pipi Hinata.

Mendengar permintaan suaminya, tentu saja Hinata menolak. "T-tidak mau," gumamnya seraya menggeleng kuat. "Aku masih lelah, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tetapi aku belum lelah," ujarnya lalu membalikkan tubuh Hinata. Tatapan Naruto begitu liar saat melihat payudara montok Hinata berguncang ketika tubuh istrinya terguncang. Mata birunya terhipnotis oleh puting susu Hinata yang coklat. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku mau ini," gumamnya tanpa sadar seolah benar-benar terpukau.

Hinata menggeleng seraya menutup payudaranya dari pandangan Naruto. "Tidak boleh," larangnya lalu menyipitkan amethystnya pada sang suami. "Nanti ada yang cemburu," ujarnya.

Naruto mendesis marah. "Ini milikku. Siapa yang berani cemburu?" tanyanya marah.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya saat mata sang suami mulai menajam. " _Ettoo_ ... "

"Kenapa kau gugup?" tanya Naruto curiga. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Hinata dengan intens. "Jangan-jangan kau ..."

Hinata bergerak mundur hingga benar-benar menjauhi tubuh telanjang Naruto. Dia merasa takut sekali ketika tanpa sengaja melihat rahang suaminya yang mengeras.

"Kau punya pria idaman lain?" tanya Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam dan terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Hati Naruto mencelos saat tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya bayangan seorang pria bersurai putih yang dulu sempat jadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu, pria itu kembali ke Osaka untuk merintis bisnis restorannya di sekitar _mansion_ Uzumaki.

Apa di belakang Naruto, diam-diam Hinata menemui mantan kekasihnya itu?

"Apa baru-baru ini kau bertemu Toneri?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan selidik. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi kesal saat Hinata tak kunjung menjawab. "Jawab, Hinata!" desisnya.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perlahan-lahan dia mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk saja.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya tentu saja lantai keramik yang basah, dan terus menuju kaki Naruto, paha kekar Naruto, dan terhenti di kejantanan Naruto yang menggantung kokoh.

Hinata tersentak kaget lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah memerah malu.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia menyalah-artikan rona itu. "Oh ... jadi kau benar-benar berselingkuh."

Mendengar tuduhan 'selingkuh' yang dilayangkan Naruto padanya, tentu saja Hinata menoleh cepat. "A-apa yang kau ka-katakan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ya kau selingkuh!" tuduh Naruto semakin kesal saat melihat Hinata menutupi kewanitaannya dengan tangan kanannya. "Bahkan kau melarangku melihat tubuhmu."

"B-bukan begitu, Naruto-kun," gumam Hinata seraya melangkah maju dan masih menutupi payudara dan kewanitaannya. "A-aku memang tidak mengizinkanku untuk ... _eettoo_ ..." Hinata mulai canggung akan kondisi saat ini.

"Kau tak mengizinkanku untuk menghisap dadamu, kan?" tanya Naruto sarkastik. "Sejak dua bulan yang lalu, kau melarangku melakukan itu. Dan seingatku, dua bulan lalu Toneri kembali ke kota ini," katanya emosi.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku tak paham apa maksudmu. Kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama Toneri?" Seketika dia melupakan kecanggungan tadi.

Naruto berang ketika melihat pertanyaan Hinata yang membelit-belit. "Sudah ketahuan selingkuh, masih saja berkilah," sindirnya marah.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan hampir meninggalkan Hinata kalau saja wanita itu tidak menahan lengannya. "Jelaskan apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Naruto menatap sinis pada Hinata. "Kau melarangku menghisap dadamu, padahal kau tahu kalau benda menggantung itu adalah bagian kesukaanku selain vaginamu."

Mata Hinata melebar saat mendengar penuturan frontal suaminya. "Tidak, ini demi kebaikan kita semua, sayang," ujar Hinata seraya mengelus lengan suaminya dengan lembut. Tangan kirinya sudah tidak menutupi kewanitaannya lagi.

"Kebaikan apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto heran. "Kau pikir bisa membohongiku," tukasnya tajam saat mendengar alasan konyol istrinya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Hinata heran. "Aku melarangmu menghisap dadaku karena tak ingin melihatnya cemburu," lanjutnya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang cemburu?" teriak Naruto semakin emosi.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak percaya, kau membentakku," ujarnya seraya menahan laju air matanya.

"Ya, kau melarangku karena ada yang cemburu. Memang siapa yang cemburu?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Dia ingin membalas perkataan Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Tampaknya teriakan Naruto mengganggu tidur putra mereka.

Dia mendorong dada Naruto lalu berlari ke kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto seraya meraih handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar mandi lalu menyusul Hinata.

Dia berhenti tepat di depan kamar putra semata wayangnya saat mendengar suara Hinata yang menahan isakan. Ditatapnya tubuh Hinata yang berbalutkan selimut putra mereka. Istrinya duduk di pinggir kasur seraya menggendong putranya yang sedang meminum ASI dari payudara Hinata.

Naruto memasuki kamar putranya pelan-pelan agar tak membuat suara apa pun. Tetapi Hinata menyadari kedatangannya dan melirik sinis pada Naruto.

"Mau menuduhku selingkuh lagi?" tanya Hinata sarkastik.

Naruto menghela napas lalu mengencangkan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya. Dia duduk di samping Hinata seraya menatap sang putra yang sedang menyusu.

' _Seandainya saja itu aku_ ,' gumam Naruto lalu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat betapa rakusnya putranya ketika menyusu pada Hinata.

"Aw," pekik Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata tersenyum kecil seraya membelai pipi putranya. "Boruto menggigit putingku," ujarnya seraya memandangi Boruto yang asyik memejamkan matanya. "Pelan-pelan, sayang."

"N- _Nani_?" Suara Naruto meninggi. ' _Menggigit puting? Dasar bocah mesum!_ ' pekiknya marah dalam hati.

"Sstt ... nanti Boruto terbangun," ujar Hinata memperingatkan.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Jangan alihkan suasana, Hinata!" tukasnya tajam. "Kau belum mengatakan padaku siapa yang cemburu kalau aku menghisap payudaramu."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya," ujarnya.

"Siapa? Aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto seraya membuka selimut yang menutupi payudara istrinya yang tidak disentuh.

"Boruto nanti cemburu," desis Hinata saat Naruto mulai mengelus puting Hinata dengan telunjuknya.

"Jangan mengada-ngada, sayang," ujarnya lalu menundukkan kepala ke arah payudara Hinata.

"Jangan, Naruto!" larang Hinata lagi. Sayangnya suaminya mengabaikan larangannya. "Nanti Boruto cemburu."

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar larangan tak masuk akal Hinata. Sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai saat jarak antara bibirnya dan puting Hinata kian menipis.

' _Akhh sebentar lagi dapat susu,_ ' pekiknya bahagia dalam hati dengan hidung mengembang, menahan nafsu tertahan.

Belum sampai ujung lidah Naruto menggapai puting Hinata tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mungil mencolok matanya. "AAKKHHH!" pekik Naruto kesakitan seraya menjauhkan kepalanya dari payudara Hinata. "ITTAI!"

"Naruto- _kun_ tak apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir saat suaminya menutup matanya seraya meringis kesakitan. "Kan tadi aku sudah bilang."

Naruto menjauhkan tangannya perlahan dari mata kirinya yang memerah dan mengeluarkan air mata. "Akh ... sakit sekali," gumamnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang Boruto cemburu," kata Hinata.

Naruto mendecih kesal. "Kalau begitu izinkan aku memelintir putingmu saja. Aku merindukannya, Hinata!"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tetapi Boruto sudah menyentuhnya terlebih dahulu."

Naruto menoleh ke arah putranya yang berusia setahun lebih dua bulan. Dia tak habis pikir saat melihat tangan mungil anaknya menekan-nekan puting susu Hinata yang masih menganggur.

"Apa-apaan ini?" desis Naruto marah.

"Naruto- _kun_ , dia masih haus. Jangan ganggu dulu!" ujar Hinata yang tampak risih dengan kekesalan suaminya yang tak masuk akal.

Naruto hanya diam saja. Namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah bayinya yang terlelap sambil menyusui. Tak selang beberapa detik saja, tiba-tiba putranya membuka mata. Ditatapnya wajah konyol bercampur frustasi milik Naruto.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" geram Naruto pada sang putra.

Perlahan Boruto melepaskan puting Hinata dari mulutnya seraya memandangi Naruto dengan sorotan jahil lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang ayah. Melihat ekspresi bayinya yang mengejek, tentu saja Naruto semakin kesal.

Boruto menjulurkan lidah mungiknya ke arah puting susu Hinata lalu membuat gerakan memutar-mutar.

"Astaga, geli Boruto!" kata Hinata seraya terkikik geli. Mata Naruto semakin memicing marah saat mendengar ucapan sang istri barusan yang menandakan seolah Boruto bisa memberikan _kepuasan_ pada Hinata.

' _Bocah_ _tengik_!' umpat Naruto dalam hati saat Boruto kembali menghisap payudara Hinata. ' _Menang banyak dia hari ini!'_ serunya kesal.

Tak tahan dengan situasi yang memanas ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera angkat kaki dari kamar putranya. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi saja daripada memandangi sang putra menikmati mainan favorit Naruto, bisa-bisa dia mencekik Boruto.

Untuk terakhir kalinya dia menatap wajah sumringah Boruto. "Dasar bocah mesum!" umpatnya lalu mengencangkan lilitan handuknya sedaya meninggalkan kamar dengan hentakan kaki keras-keras.

 _Well_ , Naruto!

Tak tahukah kau bahwa kemesuman anakmu tertular dari sang ayahnya sendiri.

Seperti kata pepatah, "Buah tak jauh jatuh dari pohonnya."

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**


End file.
